


Sam is God Prompts

by Browniesarethebest



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Good Brother, Gen, Jealous Archangels, Parental Bobby Singer, Sam Winchester is God, Sam is God, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browniesarethebest/pseuds/Browniesarethebest
Summary: This is where I'm going to be posting any prompts I get for my 'Sam is God' universe.
Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/913683
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I have a request thingy for a “Sam is god” if you don’t mind. Perhaps a moment between Sam and Bobby, or something about/if Sam perceives demons any differently, given how he is discovering all these new abilities.
> 
> I filled the first part since the demon thing will be in the main storyline.
> 
> Also, sorry if it's short. This is the first prompt I've gotten for this series, and firsts usually end up being shorter for me.

“How you doin’, boy?”

  
Sam, who had been watching Dean fix up Baby from their latest hunt, glanced up from the porch steps as Bobby eased himself down beside him. He looked back to Dean and took a sip from his beer.

  
“I’m...as good as I can be, I guess.” Sam shrugged.

  
“You boys attract crazy like no other hunter, but you always get through it. You’ll get through this too.”

  
Sam stared down at his beer. “Most of that shit has been because of me. Yellow Eyes, Dean going to Hell because he brought me back to life, Ruby, Lucifer...” He played with the bottle in his hands, making sure to hold back his newfound strength. “How much more is Dean going to take before he’s done? He almost was when he found out I was Lucifer’s vessel. But this? This is way beyond that.”

  
Sam felt a hand come down on his shoulder and resisted the urge to flinch. Bobby shouldn’t even be coming near him. What if Sam accidentally hurt him or, God forbid, killed the man? Sam would never forgive himself, and that would probably break Dean from Sam for good.

  
“None of this is your fault, Sam.” Bobby squeezed his shoulder. “The whole thing with Yellow Eyes and Lucifer was out of your control. As for Dean going to Hell? That boy is an adult---he made his own damn choices. That’s not on you.”

  
Sam shrugged, a self-deprecating smile on his lips. “Ruby’s still on me.”

  
“We’ve all made mistakes,” Bobby replied. “It’s how you make up for them that’s important.”

  
“Since when did you become so wise?”

  
Bobby rolled his eyes and climbed to his feet, his knees creaking. “I’ve always been wise. You boys just don’t like to listen.”

  
Sam chuckled but didn’t move, content to keep watching Dean as the man worked. He was quickly finishing repairing the door handle Sam had accidentally ripped off.

  
“I’m starting to get hungry. How does chili sound tonight?” Bobby asked.

  
Sam glanced away from his brother to smile up at the man. “Sounds great, Bobby. Thanks.”

  
Bobby went into the house, so Sam went back to watching his brother, chugging the last of his beer as he did so. Watching Dean putting the finishing touches on the door handle, Sam hunched his shoulders, still feeling guilty and terrified at having ripped it off in the first place. The bottle in his hand cracked. Looking down at it, Sam forced himself to relax. He looked back up to find his Dean watching him, so he smiled back, though he wasn’t sure it was very convincing.

  
Sam was thankful he had people in his life that would support him through this. Sure, he suddenly had...however many angels there actually were who wanted to ‘be there for him,’ but it wasn’t the same. Dean and Bobby had been there for as long as he could remember. He could rely on them, and he could trust them to help him.

  
There were tough times ahead for Sam, but he could confidently say he wouldn’t be alone for them, and that made the future just a little less daunting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For Sam is god au, I totally love it, but have you considered how archangel would react when Sam is acting like a father to someone he need to babysit. Would they be jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after chapter 3 of Love Thy Father (Please Love Me Back).

The first time it happened, Sam didn’t think much about it.

Dean and he were on their latest hunt—changelings. The hunts that involved children were always the worst in Sam’s opinion, and Dean seemed to agree.

Currently, Dean was off trying to kill the mother changeling while Sam freed the trapped children. One little girl, no more than four years old, clung to him, weeping into his shirt. Sam held her, trying to soothe her as he let out the last of the children from their cages.

He began to lead them out when he was stopped by Dean crashing through a wall and landing in front of him. He gave the girl he was carrying to one of the older children, ignoring her cries of “No!” as he moved to help his brother. He shouted for the children to run to the exit as he fought off the mother. Thankfully, they listened—except for the first little girl, who cried for Sam. The older girl holding her struggled but managed to drag her away with the help of one of the boys.

The Winchesters emerged 10 minutes later, having successfully set fire to the mother changeling and killed her. At the sight of Sam, the little girl broke from the older’s hold and bolted for him. She wrapped herself around one of his legs and sobbed. Dean threw his brother a smirk before walking off to call the parents to let them know their children were coming home.

“Hey. Hey, it’s all right,” Sam said as he crouched down.

The girl gripped at his shirt and bawled, “I-I was s-scared!”

Sam gently ran a hand up and down her back. “You don’t have to be scared anymore. The monster’s gone now. It won’t hurt you ever again.”

“You mean it?” the girl asked, pulling her head back and rubbing at her eyes as she looked up at him.

Sam smiled and moved his hand up to her hair. “I mean it.” He pulled the girl into his arms and stood, looking at the other children. “I think it’s time we get you all home now.”

“We can go home now?” a boy questioned hopefully, taking a hesitant step forward.

“The monster’s really dead?” another asked.

Sam nodded. “It is. You’re safe now.”

There was a pause and then the children converged on him, thanking him and gripping his legs in a hug.

Sam patted their heads awkwardly and looked up to find his brother but froze when he found another pair of eyes watching him, an unreadable expression on the archangel’s face.

What the hell was Michael doing here?

“Not sure how we’re gonna transport all these kids—” Sam’s eyes darted to Dean, who snapped his phone shut as he joined his brother’s side. “—but I’m sure we’ll figure something out.”

“Right...” Sam glanced back to where Michael had been standing, but the archangel was gone.

He felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder, and it was only his years of training that stopped him from flinching. He looked over and found Dean watching him with a raised brow. “You okay, Sam?”

“I’m fine,” Sam replied, glancing once more at the spot Michael had been before focusing back on Dean. “Let’s get these kids home.”

* * *

The second time it happened, Sam was taking Rogue on a walk in the woods surrounding their new home, the Bunker (Sam was still in a bit of shock about that).

He found a small clearing and decided to let Rogue loose in it, watching with a fond smile on his face as the dog raced around. After rolling around in the grass for a few minutes, Rogue looked up and found Sam watching him. He stood, wagging his tail, before taking off like a bullet to tackle Sam. Sam let out a small “oof” and fell back, laughing as Rogue excitedly licked his owner’s face.

“Who’s a good dog?” Sam cooed, ruffling Rogue’s fur. If Dean heard Sam, he would never hear the end of it, but Sam didn’t care at the moment. His dream of owning a dog was finally met, and he would fight tooth and nail before letting anything get in the way of that.

_Goodgood, Father. Lovelove._

Sam grinned and touched his forehead to the top of Rogue’s head. He ran his hands along the dog’s scruff and murmured, “Love you too.”

The hairs on the back of Sam’s neck stood.

Sam stopped and sat up, eyes scanning the clearing. They stopped on a figure standing in the distance. Their eyes met, and the figure disappeared. Sam scrambled to his feet and ran over to where the figure had been standing, but there was no sign the figure had ever been there. Clenching his fists, Sam turned and began to head back to the bunker, whistling for Rogue to follow him.

As Sam made his way through the trees, he couldn’t help but think the figure had looked familiar.

* * *

Gabriel still visited the bunker sometimes, much to Dean’s annoyance. The archangel said it was to visit Rogue, who had surprisingly grown on him, but Sam wasn’t so sure about that.

Gabriel was always hovering over Sam’s shoulder, inputting his theories of what monster was terrorizing the latest town Sam was researching or telling stories of the various monsters he had run into over the centuries he had been on Earth. In the rare moments Sam was out running with Rogue (which was “disgusting” according to Gabriel) or he was asleep or in the shower, the archangel could be found snarking about Dean’s cooking, his car, his diet, and anything else Gabriel could think of to insult (which was a _lot_ ).

For a while, Sam thought that was just typical of Gabriel. Even before they knew he was an archangel, he was always annoying Dean and, while he wasn’t exactly _nice_ to Sam, was somewhat less antagonistic toward the younger Winchester.

But then Dean came down with a cold.

Dean didn’t get sick very often. And when he did, he was much more able to function than a sick Sam, but Sam still felt the need to take care of Dean when the older grew ill.

“You know I can just cure it, right?” Gabriel asked sardonically, holding up two fingers.

“If you think I’m letting you get anywhere near me with your angel mojo—!” Sam gently pushed Dean back down onto the bed, rolling his eyes as the older man glared at Gabriel. “Where’s Cas? He can do it.”

“Cas is in Heaven checking in with Michael on what’s happening with Lucifer since Michael can’t come here.” Sam held Dean down as his brother struggled to sit up. “If you’re not going to take an instant cure from Gabriel, the least you can do is _lie down and rest_.”

“Why can’t you just heal me, Mr. I-Can-Do-Anything-Because-I’m-God?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You know that I don’t know how to do that yet."

“Whatever.”

After a bit more arguing, Sam was able to get Dean down and asleep, though Sam knew it wouldn’t last long. He quietly left the room, Gabriel following after him, and made his way to the kitchen to start on some soup.

“You’re good with him.” Sam glanced at Gabriel, who was staring intently at the fridge instead of Sam.

He shrugged. “He’s my brother.”

Gabriel’s face went through an array of emotions, and it was only because Sam had spent so much time around the archangel that he was able to read most of them—jealousy, sorrow, anger, and a few others that didn’t fully make sense to Sam. Before he could say anything, though, Gabriel spoke.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I think I’ve had my fill of Dean-o whining about nasal congestion. See you later, Sambo!” And Gabriel was gone.

Sam stared at the place Gabriel had been standing in a moment ago, bewildered. Gabriel wasn’t usually one to make a quick exit like that. Surely Dean hadn’t annoyed Gabriel that much? His brother was always trying to make the archangel leave, but Gabriel always took whatever Dean threw at him in stride.

Sam turned back to the stove, deciding he’d think about it later. For now, he had tomato-rice soup to make. He hoped the tradition of making it when one of the brothers fell sick would make Dean a little less snappish when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to talk to me at browniesarethebest.tumblr.com!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts or talk to me at browniesarethebest.tumblr.com!


End file.
